Un Hommes du Nord
by a.a.k88
Summary: Une petite fic pendant que j'attends l'épisode 7x03. Dany se renseigne sur Jon. [Pre-Jonerys]


_Fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient en aucun cas. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

 **Titre :** Un Hommes du Nord

 **Auteur :** reddoorandthelemontree

 **Lien de l'original :** A demander par MP

 **Traduction :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

 **Résumé :** Une petite fic pendant que j'attends l'épisode 7x03. Dany se renseigne sur Jon.

 **Note :** Pre-Jonerys.

* * *

"Votre Grâce." La voix était si basse qu'elle ne l'entendit presque pas. Theon Greyjoy se tenait à moitié dans l'ombre, ses yeux fixés au sol.

Dany s'arrêta, surprise. Le jeune Greyjoy parlait rarement, était même moins désireux de se mettre en avant, mais suivait sa sœur comme son ombre. Dany s'était à moitié attendue à ce qu'il suive Yara dehors; les bateaux des Fer-nés devaient appareiller ce matin, pour se rendre à Dorne, dans l'espoir que, si tout se passait bien, ils pourraient être revenus lorsque le Roi du Nord arriverait. Mais il s'était attardé dans la salle d'opérations après que tout le monde soit parti, bien qu'il y eut un moment d'hésitation avant qu'il ne s'avance d'un pas et fasse une révérence.

"Mon seigneur," dit doucement Dany. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre beaucoup de douceur, pas maintenant, plus depuis longtemps, mais cela semblait mal d'être quoi que ce soit d'autre avec ce jeune homme pâle, qui donnait l'impression qu'une mauvaise inspiration pourrait le faire voler en éclat. Elle connaissait à peine Theon Greyjoy mais, en le regardant, elle se souvenait de sa vie comme elle était avant la Baie des Serfs, avant le khalasar et ses enfants. Quand il n'y avait eu que Viserys, et la peur.

"Votre Grâce. J'aimerais vous… conseiller… suggérer… vous devriez mettre du pain et du sel, Votre Grâce. Du vin aussi, si vous en avez."

"Je fournis toujours à manger et à boire à mes invités," commença Dany mais Theon secoua farouchement la tête, bien qu'il ne voulait toujours pas lever les yeux.

"Non, pas ça. Pas juste ça," il buta sur ses mots. "Du pain et du sel. En premier. C'est important. Le vin et le fromage, c'est juste courtois de votre part, mais le pain et le sel, c'est le droit de l'invité." Durant un instant, ses yeux bleu pâle vacillèrent vers les siens. "Est-ce qu'ils ont ça en Essos?"

"En quelque sorte." Elle a passé la moitié de sa vie en étant l'invitée de quelqu'un; mais Essos n'était pas Westeros, et, souvent, les lois de l'hospitalité n'étaient seulement respectées que tant que cela convenait. "J'en déduis que ce n'est pas la même chose."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas. C'est important," dit à nouveau Theon et, cette fois, sa voix ne trembla pas. "Une fois qu'ils auront mangé votre pain et votre sel, aucun mal ne leur sera fait sous votre toit, et ils ne vous feront aucun mal. C'est une promesse. Dans le Nord, toutefois, c'est plus que ça, c'est… Jon… le Roi du Nord… il saura ce que ça veut dire."

Daenerys embrassa du regard ce garçon anéanti, frêle et pâle. "Lord Tyrion m'a dit que vous avez passé votre jeunesse à Winterfell."

Il y eut un petit silence. Theon déglutit avant de répondre. "C'était dans une autre vie, Votre Grâce."

"Mais vous connaissiez ce Roi du Nord. Vous avez grandi avec lui."

Un autre silence. "Oui, Votre Grace." Le regard de Greyjoy se posa sur les gravures du nord de la grande table en bois. Sur Winterfell. "J'ai grandi avec lui."

"Quel genre d'homme est-il?"

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré, un petit sourire traversa le visage de Theon. Il disparait aussi rapidement qu'il est apparu, comme le soleil derrière un nuage de pluie. "Un homme du Nord."

Dany doit se détourner devant la sensation soudaine, terrifiante, de profondeur. C'était comme si elle essayait de nager, essayait de traverser un océan et avait à peine commencer à battre des jambes avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée des profondeurs de l'eau. _Un homme du Nord._ Ça voulait dire quelque chose, elle pouvait le voir, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. _Je ne connais pas ce royaume. Je suis venue ici pour régner, mais je ne connais pas du tout ces gens._ Elle ne pouvait pas demander, elle ne pouvait pas se retourner, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser voir.

Greyjoy se hâta de continuer, comme si son silence l'inquiétait autant qu'elle. "Il est têtu. Jon. Et… honnête. Il tient parole."

Elle fût capable de se retourner à présent, avec un sourire, bien qu'il semblait forcé. "Il y a encore des hommes qui font cela?"

"Jon le fait. Il n'est pas friand de mots sophistiqués… pas friand de beaucoup mots tout court. Il préférait observer et réfléchir… on pouvait le voir réfléchir. Mais il ne ment pas. Ne mentait pas," se corrigea Theon. "Quand je le connaissais. Il est… un Stark." Le dernier mot fut si discret qu'il fut presque perdu.

Il y eut le bruit rapide, clair, d'une démarche que Dany avait appris à reconnaitre très tôt. Yara entra dans la salle des opérations à grandes enjambées, se dirigeant immédiatement vers son frère. "La marée commence à descendre. On devrait partir maintenant si on ne veut pas devoir attendre jusqu'au soir." Elle fit un petit hochement de tête vers Dany et puis sourit. "J'imagine que vous avez de meilleures choses à faire que de venir nous dire au revoir, Daenerys. Essayez de ne pas trop pleurer," ajouta Yara, lui offrant sa main. "On sera de retour bien assez tôt."

Dany agrippa le bras de la jeune femme. "Sans encombre."

"Pas sans trop d'encombre, j'espère," répondit Yara avec un éclat malicieux dans le regard. "Une fille doit pouvoir s'amuser."

Dany se tourna vers Theon. Elle offrit presque sa main, mais il n'aimait pas être touché. "Du pain et du sel. Je vous le promets."

Elle vit le rougissement tandis que le jeune Greyjoy jetait un œil à sa sœur, mais il fit une révérence. "Votre Grâce."

Dany les regarda partir, puis envoya quelqu'un en cuisine.


End file.
